


Vacation's Where We Gotta Be

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: If the God Generals were happy, M/M, Vacation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Vacation AU - SyncXAsch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation's Where We Gotta Be

The sun could not have been brighter… or hotter. It reflected off the crystal clear waters of Nam Cobanda Isle and made the water shimmer like it was on fire. It was mesmerizing to watch, everything lit up in a dazzling display of reds and oranges.

Sync dug his toes into the damp sand beneath him, glancing down both ways. As far as he could tell, they were alone with little but the beach, shells, fish, and each other for company. He still refused to take his shirt off, arms folded defiantly over his chest.

"You’re going to get it soaked, you know," Asch said from where he was laying out the towels. 

"I don’t care," Sync called back and shivered when the water overran his ankles.

He heard the sigh and glared over his shoulder. Some vacation this was turning out to be.

First day: rain. Second day: rain. Third day:  _flash flood with storm_. Fourth day: Rain with chance of sun.

They were leaving tomorrow. At least they got one day at the beach, even if Sync wasn’t being all that cooperative. Asch glared right back, but his eyes were soft, and the quirk of his lips was enough to show he was secretly laughing.

Sync glared all the harder.

"Let’s go swimming," Asch said and motioned to the ocean ahead of them.

Sync raised an eyebrow and turned his glare on the ocean. As beautiful as it was, he knew logically how dangerous it was too. There were fish about, reefs with hidden dangers, riptid-

Of course the next thought was ripped from him when Asch picked him up, went about waist deep into the water, and promptly dumped Sync into the water.

He came up sputtering, coughing, and an indignant shout on the tip of his tongue when he managed to actually see through the water and hair dripping into his face. Asch’s face was desperately trying not to laugh, his eyes crinkled at the corners and lips trembling with hidden mirth, but he still offered a hand down.

Sync kicked his legs out from under him.

For a good second they simply sat there, staring at each other, before they both couldn’t help it and burst out laughing. Sync held his sides, unable to breathe through the absolute hilarity that just the sound of Asch’s laughter caused. The redhead scooted over to Sync and wrapped his arms around the smaller young man, pulling his back to rest against his chest.

"You’re not getting away with that," Sync muttered, schooling his features into something more like a pout. The kiss to his forehead alleviated some of the expression.

"What are you going to do? Splash me?" Asch asked. His strong arms tightened in a hug around Sync’s middle.

Sync thought it over. He pulled away from Asch, noting the flicker of concern over the redhead’s face, and stood up. His features were severe, arms crossed over his chest. Then he flipped the shirt off and into Asch’s face.

"SYNC!" Asch pushed himself to his feet, splashing water everywhere, as Sync laughed and ran. He managed to get to the beach but wasn’t on his feet for long. Asch was soon holding onto him tightly and lifting him up, soaked shirt over one shoulder and Sync over the other. Sync wiggled around before finally resigning himself to his fate.

As Asch tried to dump him, he wrapped himself around the redhead and kissed him. They both fell into the water, a tangle of arms and legs and coughing lungs, but the smiles they shared were theirs.

Maybe this vacation wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
